Papercut
by GoGothGirl
Summary: The Hitachiin twins decided that June 28th is the most unusual day even for their standards, for that was the day 'he marked her as his'. And all of that over a crude papercut. Haruhix?


**Before you read, its only fair to warn you that i have NEVER read the manga or watch the anime. This fic and its character are written solely based on the other fanfics and infos from the Host Club official website. Trust me when i say i have never loved an anime so much that it drove me into writing a fic without even watching it first. **

**Disclaimer : I dont own any of the characters in this story.**

**Kyoya : If that's the case.. WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME OUTTA HERE, WOMAN? startskicking the closet door**

* * *

The date June 28, 2006 was remembered by the Hitachiin twins of the Host Club as an unusual day. The day started normally enough. Students came pouring in the morning to get to their respective classes, the sun was out, no clouds in the sky, tests were carried out as usual by the evil teachers onto unsuspecting students, and the Host Club was up and running with the usual crowds of young ladies.

The unusual part came after school hours when the Shadow King forced everyone to stay back and discuss new ideas. Things went normally enough, the twins were bullying the King, Hunny was stuffing a strawberry short cake into his kawaii mouth while Mori watched, Kyoya was writing in his ledger book, and Haruhi was trying her best not to lose her temper with the band of bumbling baboons that is the Host Club.

The normal turned unusual when Haruhi started to do her homework assignment. She held the papers and read each one with concentration and filled in all the answers. Discovering a difficult question, she got out her text book and started shuffling through the contents, trying to find the right chapter.

And that's where trouble kicked in.

Haruhi winced slightly and abandoned her text book. In the corner of page 173, there was a slight stain of blood. The blood was Haruhi's and it came from her fore finger of her right hand. She frowned as the clean cut on her fore finger began to bleed slowly and painfully. Sensing trouble if the King finds out, she tried to wipe the blood but found that she didn't have a handkerchief with her. Dangit!

Haruhi checked her pockets for tissue papers and her eyes fell on Hunny's big, innocent ones as he sat eating his cake across the room.

Hunny smiled and Haruhi smiled back, failing to resist her senior's kawaii face that was stained with strawberry jam. She noticed that Hunny's eyes had widen twice it's size and there was concern in his eyes. She followed his gaze and saw that it was rested on her bleeding fore finger. Haruhi sweat dropped. Hunny's eyes was getting dangerously wet at the sight of the Host Club's little gem known as Haruhi.

Mori noticed his cousin's distress and went to comfort him. The twins were interested to see what had upset Hunny, therefore abandoning their favorite past time of bullying the King. Now free, the King tries to flee to 'Mom', but his curiosity got the better of him. The Shadow King sat in his chair and observed the scene before him as the group came to realize the reason Hunny started crying.

The effect was immediate.

Hunny bawled as Mori pat his head tenderly, assuring that Haruhi was not going to die. The twins made cruel jokes, telling the hyperventilating King that Haruhi's cut will get infected and cause her an early and tragic death. And in the midst of it all, sat Haruhi, patiently and calmly endure the commotion over a papercut. Good thing she was in the east side of the room and not in the west side where all the chaos was.

With all the noise and black, depressed aura emitting from Tamaki, it was hard to hear a sigh came from a very amused member of the club. It was total chaos that no one noticed the young man taking a few quick strides towards Haruhi and kneeled in front of her, injured finger in his hands. The boys was too busy creating a racket that they failed to notice the young man putting Haruhi's injured finger into his mouth, gently nursing it.

But Haruhi noticed. Oh, yes she did.

_She_ noticed the young man's tongue slowly and tenderly probing her finger, making it sting less.

_She_ noticed the young man's hands cradling her right hand as he searched his pockets.

_She_ noticed the young man took out his handkerchief and carefully wrapped her injured finger, not wanting to pain her more.

Satisfied with his work, the young man inspected the wrapped finger one last time and finally, sealed it with a soft kiss. He lifted his gaze to assure the poor girl that it was all right, but found that she was staring at him with wonder and her face was pink from embarrassment. They held their gaze for a long period of time.

The room was filled with noises, mainly from Hunny's cries and Tamaki's hyperventilation as an addition to the twins' loud laughter. But soon, the noise died down as one by one, they noticed the sight that came from the east side of the room.

The Shadow King kneeling in front of their King's precious 'daughter', her right hand in his, fingers intertwined, and lips locked in a sweet kiss.

Pulling away slowly, Kyoya looked Haruhi straight into the eyes. For the briefest of moments, he let his deep, fathomless eyes show deep affection and watched as Haruhi's brown ones retuned the favor. Building up his cold walls again, he looked away and found that the room had gone awfully quiet, matching the phrase 'silent as the graves' perfectly.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow at them, as though kissing Fujioka Haruhi was as normal as breathing. To him, it _was_ as normal as breathing; and to the fangirls, _it was about bloody time_.

Giving the boys a stare that clearly says 'I've-marked-her-as-mine-so-back-off', he walked back to his little corner, whipped out his laptop and started typing vigorously as Haruhi continued working on her assignment.

And as Tamaki fainted and Hunny celebrated while Mori stayed passive, the twins decided that June 28, 2006 would be remembered as an unusual day; for it was the day The Shadow King marked Fujioka Haruhi as his.

All that over a simple papercut.

* * *

**So, how was it? i understand if you think it's way OOC, because like i told you before, i've never even read the manga. let alone see the show. Just.. review, ok? **

**Oh, and there's another fic i wrote about my fav couple (three guesses. the first two guessesdoesnt count.) Give it a try and see if i understand the characters enough.**


End file.
